la graduacion
by istari tsuki
Summary: hola no tego nada que decirmas que vamos lean


El dia de la gradua cion de los merodeadores .  
  
Todo terminaría esta noche un mundo de recuerdos ,la mitad de una vida mil metas cumplidas (entre ellas travesuras realizadas) La melancolía se apodero de los del ultimo curso toda la tarde huyendo de la cruel realidad la separación . Todo lo que los que nunca mas volverán al colegio sientes melancolía alegría euforia tristeza . Los cuatro merodeadores estaban en su habitación alistándose ,cada uno con una camisa de cuello alto pantalones negrosy por ultimo una finisima tunica negra de franes (una tela hermosa solo conocida en el mundo magico ) adornada con bordados griffindor la mejor gla para el dia de graduación , El silencio rondaba en la habitación ninguno se atrevia a decir una palabra una palabra que tal ves significaria que seguirian viendose ellos lo sabian pero no seria lo mismo hata que se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de bajar al gran comedor lentamente alzaron cada uno su propio sombrero parecido a los que los de cursos inferiores usaban pero con una sutil deferencia estos tenian ala ancha sombrero que solo usaban los que se iban a graduar . Salieron los cuatro juntos como cada dia pero con una sutil diferencia los sentimientos de orgullo y tristeza mesclados los cuatro merodeadores caminando juntos los cuatro traviesos los cuatro amigos (N.A. o eso se pensaba maldito peter) y a su alrededor sus compañeros de curso todos juntos en la ultima noche en hogwarts . TODOS LOS PREFECTOS A LA OFICINA DE DUMBLEDORE -escucharon decir a la la voz de la profesora macgonogal remus se viro y les dijo -nos veremos en el gran comedor - un asentimiento silencioso de parte de sus amigos ellos continuaron caminan do cuando llegaron tomaron sus lugares en sus respectivos asientos mirandose frente afrente con sus compañeros a sus lados niños que aun les faltaba muchos años por cursar y sus compañeros como ellos que esta noche seria la ultuima en hogwarts . Lily llego apurada silenciosamnte y se sento al lado de james saludando con un movimiento de cabeza -donde esta remus- lily le respondio calmadamente -sigue con dumbledore -cuando sirius quizo volver a preguntrlily le corto diciendo -dumbledore sol9o necesitaba a un prefecto por casa para ser exactos snape , maclen ,stevenson y a remus -un momento paso y aumento -no y no se para que tranquilisate sirius remus esta bien -sirius le pregunto a james con una cara de incognita tremenda -desde cuando tu novia lee la mente -a lo que james solto una risa que e escucho en el gran comedor al ver que todos le observavan se callo y -perdon - meter solo les miraba con una cara que mostraba una diversión tremenda-tu quita es cara que llevas encima -dijo un exasperado james . Recuerdan el dia que se conocieron por primera ves -pregunto lily los tres amigos se miraron y solo sonrieron  
????????????????flasbak???????????????? era su primera ves lejos de casa hacia pocas horas habia abordado el tren y elegido el ultimo anden que lo tenia como su unico ocupante el era solo un niño pequeño de ojos dorados y cabello dorado con pequeños hilos plateados a su alrededor que le daban una apariencia mistica mi ro por la ventanilla cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba tal ves por que sus sentidos seguian agudizados pues hace pocos dias habia sido luna llena la pyerta se habrio estrepitosamente para dar paso a un niño de cabello xcafe y ojos color gris que tenia una expresión de soberbia grande el niño solo atina adecir -traus -a tu eres renus retus -dijo confundido el muchacho- remus -puntualizo el niño pequeño -asi remus lupin tienes suerte que te haya encontrado bien vamos parate que iras con nosotros -que -pregunto temeroso - no quiero ir gracias por tu ofrecimiento -dilo educadamente rems no era hora de ponerse grosero y menos con ese tipo que ahora crispaba su rostro con rabia o dios eso no iba por buen camino -mira ami nadie se me niega asi que ven a si no te las veras con estos -alego mostrando sus puños -yo bno quiero pelear -dijo firmemente remus- a no -traus se abalanzo sobre el pero n9o supo lo que paso después ya que se encontro tirado en el piso con un fuerte dolor en el rostro solo habia dos posibilidades que el se hubiera caido o que remus fuera muy rapido y le hubiera pegado pero como no le gusto nin guna de las dos posibilidades -crabe macquintoch vengan aquí ay un muchacho que necesita una leccion _después de unos momentos que remus no supo que pasaria vio entrar a dos muchachos que deverian tener su edad pero gandulotes y con cra de tener ganas de pekea o no el no podria con tres cuando sintio que lo agarraban de sus brazos cerro sus ojos ,strauss se disponia agolpearlo cuando sintio que alguien se ponia delante de el sintio como le soltaban escucho ruidos y cuando los habrio vio a dos muchachos delante de el los dos tenian cabello negro uno era mas o menos alto y tenia el cabello largo y ojos azules y el otro de estatura media cabello corto y revelde llevava gafas pero se le podian distiguir sus ojos azules pero un tono mas bajo que los de el otro -son muy balentones cuando se deven enfrentar a una sola persona -dijo el de cabellos largos -que tal si les demostramos que nosotros -ya basta -grito un muchaco de cabello en melena y la piel blanca -vamonos -termino -pero snape -quiso decir algo strauss -vamonos -dijo snappe mas resueltamente y al parecer el era el lider o eso parecia por que cuando ellos observaron detrás de el se hallaba un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado con una de prefecto inmediatamente lo vieon los strauss y compañía se retiraron cerrando la puerta -cuanto te apuesto que todos seran de la casa de las serpientes -dijo el muchacho de cabello largo sentandose cuiando vio a remus sonrio -hola yo me llamo sirius Black y el -el muchacho de lentes tambien le sonrio _yo me llamo james potter _ remus les dvolvio la sonrisa -gracias por ayudarme yo me llamo remus.. remus lupin -cuando sintio que alguien a quien antes no habia visto - no es nada muchacho a estos siempre les gusto ser los caba lleros de la mes aredonda ayudando a los desvalidos -sonrio -OYEeso no es verdad -grito exasperado sirius -no le prestes atención a sirius se exalta demasiado rapido -yo me llamo meter petigrew mucho gusto - remus solo sonrio y repitio- mucho gusto . &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&fin del flasbak &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ahora veo por que son asi -dijo lily -conocerse y voverse amigos por una pelea honestamente-peter se volvio y dijo -claro fue divertido ver a estos dos peleandose con las serpientes pero si hubieras visto nuestra primera detencion -sonrio maquiavelica mente -no exactamente la primera detencion sino como nos pescaron -añadio sirius -no crees james -james sonrio tristemente $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$flasback$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ pasos apurados se oyen por los pasillos cuatro muchachos corren apresuradamente -apurence corran_gritaba james corriendo como un desposeido cuendo se escucha la disminución de unos pasos -no....no pudo mas -dijo dejandose caer meter -vamos tu puedes -alego remus bajando el ritmo -apurense o nos atraparan _grito dce nuevo james cuando doblo la esquina y -o no -que pasa james -grito sirius disponiendose a caminar en direccion para donde deveria estar james cuando vio que james venia y detrás suyo-no se apuren que ya nos atraparon-flich . $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$fin del flasback$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ ja ja ja ja -se puso a reír lily -mira que correr para nada -cuando james dijo -si a ti te causa risa pero a nosotros no la detención fue por demás asquerosa-tembló -fue asqueroso sacarle la baba a babosas verdes -volvió a temblar pero esta ves mostrando cara de asco -ya bueno pero ahí mostramos que somos buenos amigos -dijo Peter -por que sinceramente nadie aguanta eso y nosotros siempre pasábamos las detenciones juntos -termino con una cara de satisfacción -si claro como no -dijo lily -bueno pero el día que demostramos que de verdad somos amigos fue cuando remus nos dijo -puntualizo james &&&&&&&&&&&&& flasback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& el cuarto estaba oscuro los tres muchachos rodeaban a remus -por que nos ocultas las cosas no confias en nosotros...en mi -dijo sirius con un tono de dolor en su voz -mira nosotros sabemos que lo que te pasa es muy grave pero debes de confiar en nosotros -dijo tranquilamente james -cada ves sales diciendo que tu mama se enfermo o esta delicada y sinceramente a ete paso ya deveria estar muerta no crees que deverias haber buscado otra excusa mas creible -dijo frustrado peter-ustedes no estienden -dijo remus no estaba ni euforico ni triste estaba en un estado de turbación grande -vamos moony confia en mi -sirius yo no -esro era suficiente sirius estallo- no confias en mi por dios remus si es asi yo me voy ¡-james dijo -sirius calmate mira remus esto es lo que sabemos siempre que te vas llegas al dia siguiente debil y sin ganas para nada -le siguio Peter -una vez al mes -ya ya basta - dijo remus -ustedes no entenderian -te equivocas en eso si entenderiamos -le grito sirius- y por ultimo-se acerco a el hasta estar a la altura de su oido y le susurro-siempre es en noche de luna llena -remus solo lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos sirius le sonreia -vamos dinonosotros no te jusgaremos ni nos alejaremos de ti -termino diciendo james remus dijo lentamente - yo soy un ...hombre lobo. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&fin del flasback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& lo que no entiendo y sigo con la duda es que le dijiste a remus en el oido- pregunto james -como si no te lo imaginaras -dijo lily con una sonrisa picara-no es lo que te imaginas para ese tiempo yo seguia haciendome el tonto con lo que respecta a remus y a mi a proposito se tardo demasiado -james antes de que a sirius le diera por ir a buscarlo dijo-en resumen cual fue la mejor clase -sus dos amigos respondieron-duelo -james continuo -y la peor clase -adivinacion-el ser mas odioso- snape -dijo sirius -strauss -dijo peter- malfoy -dijo james -ustedes y sus tontas rivalidades además malfoy se graduó hace un año no cuenta -james agrego viendo con cara de circunstancias a su novia -la mejor travesura -cuando le teñimos el cabello de verde a snape -dijo sirius todos estaban de acuerdo incluso lily (un poco raro no creen) -pero donde esta moony -agrego sirius james le siguió pero con una sonriza de maldad -el mas celoso sirius -sirius lo vio con cara adsombrada - el que tiene omplejo de mama gallina -peter y lily -sirius -cuando sirius iba a gritarle algo a james lily los mando callar con una expresión y les señalo al frente donde deveria estar la mesa de los profesores. Todo staba oscuro cuando entraron cuatro magos con vestiduras antiguas y en ves de varitas baculos los cuatro se pusieron delante de las cuatro mesas y comenzaron . Una insignia de hogwarts aparecio encima de ellos parecia formada de niebla de colores Y cuando la luz volvio a encender nieron las ruinas de un lugar (quede nota que todo esto esta sucediendo donde deveria etar la mesa de maestros lo demas de la sala esta como siempre osea mesas vasos platos estudiantes .etc) antiguo y vieron por fin las caras de las personas que estaban ahí eran los cuatro prefectos que faltaban y estaban sentados en una ronda cuando madi prefecta de ravenclaf comenzo a cantar : Encima de ellos aparecio formandose de la misma niebla que estaba formada la insignia de hogwarts imágenes Un nudo en la garganta  
  
rompiendome la voz  
  
no encuentro las palabras  
  
para decirte adios  
  
Hogwarts en la actualidad se podían ver ellos mismos sentados las cuatro casas  
  
Siguió Dayan prefecta de huplepuff  
  
Te busco entre las luces  
  
tratare de no llorar  
  
te regalo cada sueño  
  
que logramos conquistar  
  
( no me voy )  
  
El exterior de hogwarts en la noche lleno de luces  
  
Aunque no lo crean siguio snape  
  
Crecimos de la mano  
  
contando sin jugar  
  
hicimos una historia  
  
sin pensar en su final  
  
Las cuatro casa cada una en el comeor peleandose y la siguiente imagen ellos en una fiesta  
  
Siguió remus  
  
A veces tuve miedo  
  
pero aprendi a volar  
  
hoy prestame tus alas  
  
que no quiero aterrizar  
  
La primera clase de vuelo todos riendo la siguiente imagen un partido de quittwich y la premiacion con la copa a griffindor  
  
Los cuatro  
  
mil gracias por tus brazos  
  
abiertos para mi de par en par  
  
siempre igual.  
  
Todos en el patio en uno de los recesos jugando riendo  
  
los cuatro  
  
No me voy  
  
si me amarras a tu corazon  
  
por siempre  
  
No me voy  
  
y no voy a decir adios  
  
mientras no me olvides  
  
No me voy  
  
Otra ves mady prefecta de rawenclav  
  
No caben los recuerdos  
  
en toda la ciudad  
  
mil gracias por tu risa  
  
que alumbro la obscuridad  
  
El gran salon con todos sus ocupantes unos hablando otros riendo  
  
remus  
  
Y si volviera el tiempo  
  
te diria desde hoy  
  
que no cambiaria este viento  
  
a ninguna direccion  
  
El primer dia la participación del sombrero seleccionador cada uno rumbo asu casa griffindor rawenclav shylitering hoplepuff  
  
Los cuatro  
  
mil gracias por tus brazos  
  
abiertos para mi de par en par  
  
siempre igual.  
  
de nuevo ellos en el gran comedor en el presente  
  
No me voy  
  
si me amarras a tu corazon  
  
por siempre  
  
No me voy  
  
y no voy a decir adios  
  
mientras no me olvides  
  
No me voy  
  
Dumbledore aplaudio con gran alegria _se que algunos no les agradara que de un discurso ni ami me agrada pero es necesario se que muchos de ustedes piensan que este es el final no lo niego tomaran caminos distintos seguiran sendas algunas tortuosas otras felices mis niños este dia deeo que lo lleven en su corazon se que hubo desavenencias entre las casas pero se que eso no separo ahogwarts y menos a ustedes solo me queda decir que este colegio se coleio siempre tendra los brazos abiertos para ustedes gracias muchachos -miro hacia los cuatro prefectos estos asintieron cada uno alzo su baculo y por orden rawenclav un aguila sobrevolo sobre la mesa de dicha casa huplepuff el animal que representaba a su casa paso a su lado (claro que eran ilusiones pero ilusiones que parecian reales y gigantescas)shilitering la serpiente mas hermosa fue por esta mesa y griffindor un leon de gran tamaño y hermosura que se echo a la cabesera de esta mesa  
  
Crecimos de la mano  
  
contando sin jugar  
  
hicimos una historia  
  
sin pensar en su final  
  
Remus les sonrio a sus amigos este no era el adios por siempre serian amigos .  
  
Fin  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a mis amicas mayoi neko , maku sei ,wen miau .quiero que sepan que aunque este año nos estemo graduando siempre seremos amigas se que es doloroso dejar el colegio se ue no volveremos a estar juntos (me refiero atodo el curso) pero las cosas que vivimos a lo largo de todo este tiempo dejaron huellas en noatras en fin ya somos graduadas no bien universidad preparate que alla vamos .  
  
Para todos los quem leyeron gracias dejen reviews si a si me podrian decir que animal es el que representa a huplepuff se los agradeceria sin mas me despido y gracias por leer Istari tsuki 


End file.
